


Inhale, Exhale

by chanyeolanda



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeolanda/pseuds/chanyeolanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>every moment is a collection of breaths</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inhale, Exhale

it was the way his breath caught in his lungs when woohyun first smiled at him, an eye-crinkling grin that took hoya by surprise.

the way the word 'hi' became breathy unintentionally, a sharp contrast to woohyun's bold greeting, and hoya winced even as woohyun's grin grew wider.

_breathe out_

\--

_breathe in_

it was the way his breath hitched when woohyun leaned in after they had dinner, woohyun insisting on walking him to his door, just as he'd insisted on picking hoya up.

the way his lips were soft and warm on hoya's, the sharp intake of breath hoya heard when his hand settled on the back of woohyun's neck, pulling him closer. the way woohyun tasted like the wine they'd drunk when their tongues tangled, drawing hoya in until the burning in his lungs reminded him to breathe.

_breathe out_

\--

_breathe in_

it was the way their breaths were hot and humid, ghosting across skin, condensing into a thin layer of sweat that was salty under hoya's tongue.

the way breaths turned audible as woohyun sucked down air, back arching off the bed, hands gripping tightly onto hoya's arms and hoya held his breath, stilling briefly until woohyun's breaths came merely in pants and not harsh, desperate gasps. the way hoya could feel his own breathing becoming laboured as woohyun's became stilted and heavy, until the very air in the room seemed to tense along with woohyun, mouth open in a wordless moan, a breath shuddering out, and hoya felt himself teetering on the precipice before he fell, hurtling through stars and fireworks, and he swore he had a surplus of oxygen in his blood, making him feel invincibly alive.

the way they lay there in silence, trying to catch their breath.

_breathe out_

\--

_breathe in_

it was the way woohyun's chest rose and fell while he was sleeping, rhythmic breathing softly filling the room when hoya woke up, a gentle song that threatened to lull hoya back to sleep, lazy contentment seeping through his bones.

the way hoya couldn't bite back a chuckle when a snore caught in woohyun's throat and he woke up coughing, sputtering a few times before he lay there and gathered his breath, hoya biting out a 'good morning' on the tail-end of a laugh. the way woohyun's eyes crinkled as a slow smile crept over his face as he looked at hoya, his voice cracking into nothing more than breath as he said 'morning'. the way his breath was warm on hoya's lips in a way that should have been distasteful but somehow wasn't as he pulled him down into a slow, lazy kiss, their breaths relaxed and steady.

_breathe out_

\--

_breathe in_

it was the way woohyun laughed until he couldn't breathe, curled up on the floor with his hands clutching his belly, eyes crinkling into near nothingness.

the way hoya was unable to see woohyun laughing without a grin breaking out on his face, his breath stilling and making hoya feel like woohyun was stealing the air from his lungs with every needy gulp of air he breathed in, readying himself for another stomach-tensing howl of laughter. the way when the world was quiet and whispers seemed necessary, laughs were little more than dancing breaths, small puffs of air tickling shoulders as they played with each other's fingers, revelling in the comfortable tranquility. the way they would laugh over the smallest thing, infectious happiness leaving them breathless and sated, laughing just for the sake of laughing.

_breathe out_

\--

_breathe in_

it was the way woohyun would lean in, arms loose around hoya's neck, chin resting on his shoulder, chest warm against his back, hair obstructing his view, and hoya would laugh and complain and then relent and breathe him in.

the way hoya would do the same to woohyun; hang all over him just so he could bury his face in woohyun's neck and breathe deep, trying to figure out what made the scent woohyun. the way woohyun would throw soap at hoya after he'd been running, blocking his nose and complaining that he couldn't breathe because of the smell of sweat, even though his smile glowed bright and he smelled worse. the way wrapping his arms around woohyun and breathing him in never failed to relax hoya, make his bones turn into comforting cement, quite content to sit there listening to woohyun's steady breathing for as long as he could. 

_breathe out_

\--

_breathe in_

it was the way hoya's breath stopped dead in his lungs when he got the phone call, a sympathetic voice telling him woohyun had been in an accident and was in the hospital, and could he come in please?

the way woohyun's breath rattled weakly as he lay in the hospital bed, trying to smile at hoya as he dropped shakily into the chair next to him. the way he struggled to find the breath to speak, and when he did all he said was 'i guess you're free to see other people now' and hoya shook his head and woohyun choked out a weak laugh, his face scrunching in pain. the way hoya's breath burnt at his throat as he tried not to cry when the heart monitor stopped beeping and woohyun's chest stopped rising and falling.

the way hoya's breathing was rough and ragged when the tears finally fell that night, loud in the silent apartment after he'd punched the wall, futile anger melting away as he crumbled to the floor.

_breathe out_

\--

_breathe in_

it was the way hoya's breath stuck in his throat whenever he thought of woohyun, solidifying into a solid lump he couldn't swallow down.

the way he eventually was able to breathe in the fresh air and taste the hope in the wind. the way he came to be able to appreciate the nuances in someone else's breath, the feel and taste of their skin, was able to enjoy their company without feeling as though he were betraying woohyun. the way he began to miss woohyun without the breath crumpling in his lungs. 

the way he learned how to keep breathing on without him.

_breathe out_  
   
\--

_breathe in_

it was the way hoya's breathing was steady and laboured as he lay in his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

the way he felt strangely at peace, even though he somehow knew he wouldn't wake up when he closed his eyes, that his inhale-exhale routine was almost over. the way he thought back over his life and all the people he'd known and loved; family, friends, flings and woohyun, always woohyun, still making his breath catch in his throat even decades after his death. the way he smiled at the thought of woohyun's eye-smile and for a second he was a young man again, laughing breathlessly with the man who stole his breath repeatedly only to give it back to him. the way he had no regrets, content with the road his life had taken, even though the bed was empty beside him, his breathing the only sound in the room. the way he could taste the happiness in the air when he breathed in, overpowering the sadness, and his breath floated out to dance with the clouds as his eyes fluttered closed.

_breathe out_

\--

_breathe out_

\--

_stars are just kisses in heaven._

\--

_**fin.** _

why yes i would like some wine with that cheese, tyvm. think i might have actually been a couple glasses down when that last line was written, which i find strangely fitting. i have no such excuse for the last section.    



End file.
